A Bean of All Fears
“A Bean of All Fears” is a Halloween-themed episode of “Sweet Candy” that will air Friday, October 11, 2019 on Devination. Synopsis Every Halloween all monsters become humans for the night; but then, Vikki gets tangled up in the white sheet, running around like a ghost. Transcript At the festival, Vikki, Jessie, Sandy and Ellie are walking. And then they see a chainsaw. Vikki: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!" Jessie, Sandy and Ellie gasp in shock. Ellie: (shocked) "Vikki!" Vikki: (realizes what she said in embarrassment and sweatdrops) "Uh-oh. I said a bad word." (laughs sheepishly) Stoowarb comes to Vikki from behind and leans into Vikki's ears. Stoowarb: (whispers into Vikki's ear and taps her shoulder) "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Vikki: "Huh?" (turns around) Jessie: That’s our guy! Sandy: Get him! Jessie, Sandy and Ellie just stare at each other. Jessie: Well, there’s a lot of kids that are dressed up as mad scientists with fake blood all over them and holding fake chainsaws this year. Sandy: No, not the chainsaws, the mad scientists who had chainsaws! Ellie: No messing around, we have to find out who put that chainsaw in the middle of nowhere. Stoowarb: Hey! What about me?! Jessie: You're coming with us, too. Sandy: Let's go find out where that chainsaw comes from! Jessie, Sandy, Ellie and Stoowarb walk away, but Vikki is concerned. Tawkerr, dressed as a knight, walks passed the group. Tawkerr: "Hey, guys. What did I miss?" Ellie: "Hey, Tawkerr, trick-or-treat! May I eat your-" Epic Oaktopus, dressed as a demon, walks by. Tawkerr, Stoowarb, Jessie, Sandy and Ellie run. Vikki sees Epic Oaktopus walking away. Epic Oaktopus screams. Yoshi, dressed as Yuki-Onna, walks passed the group. Drumpler, dressed as a vampire, appears and laughs evilly as lightning flashes. Yoshi: (screams and hides behind Epic Oaktopus) Sandy: "Really, Drumpler?" Summer Penguin and Rare Mammott, dressed as bandits land on Stoowarb. Summer Penguin: "Sorry, Stoowarb." Rare Mammott: "Yeah, we didn't have a ghost of a chance." Stoowarb sighs in embarrassment. Back with Tawkerr, Jessie, Ellie, Sandy, Yoshi, Drumpler, Epic Oaktopus and Vikki... A chainsaw fires a cannon at Drumpler and out came a ball of Shadow Lilies that knocked him out and caused him to sneeze. Drumpler: "Shadow Lilies?!" (sneezes) "Oh!" (sneezes again) Meanwhile, Ammo Baron, dressed as a butler is trying to flirt with a woman. Ammo Baron: "Excuse me, miss. How would you like to go on a date with me?" The woman laughs at Ammo Baron and walks off, much to his dismay. Then, he sees Drumpler with the others and growls. Ammo Baron: "Enjoy your fun, goblin boy, because sooner or later, I will get back at you. In fact, I hope it will haunt you for the rest of your life!" (chuckles evilly) Like Ammo Baron said, there were a lot of kids that were dressed up as demons. Rare Mammott: "Hey, boss. What did I miss?" Ammo Baron: "By the way, Rare Mammott, how long do kids have to dress as Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid?" Rare Mammott: You sicken me. Ammo Baron: What? Akari Oozora, who is dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast walks over to the guys. Akari: Hey! Everything alright? Ammo Baron: Yeah. Akari: Awesome! You're probably the scariest people on the block! See you at the show. Maggpi, dressed as an angel, appears. Akari: "Trick-or-treat, Maggpi!" Maggpi: "Ugh! That trick is here!" Rin Hoshizora, dressed as a weeping ice angel, Ruby Kurosawa, dressed as a ghost in chains and Mari Ohara, dressed as a witch walk passed them. Rin: "Hi, guys, Happy Halloween!" Ruby: Nya nya nya! Summer Penguin: "Yeah, I'll never get away with this!" Summer Penguin runs. Mari sees a bedsheet. Mari: "Is that your bedsheet?" Vikki: You sicken me. She puts the bedspread on her and runs away. Jessie: No messing around. Stoowarb: That’s our guy! Maggpi: Get him! The Werdos, Jessie, Sandy, Ellie, Epic Oaktopus, Yoshi, Summer, Rare Mammott, Drumpler, Ammo Baron, Akari, Rin, Ruby and Mari try to get Vikki. Ammo Baron: "Huh?" (turns around) Vikki: "BOO!" Ammo Baron: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!" Summer: Those aren't knights... Epic Oaktopus screams while Aradia dressed as a witch with a fake axe on her back is walking. Aradia: What is going on! We have to call the police. Stoowarb calls the police. Police: 911, what’s your emergency? Stoowarb: Cops! Help! There’s a person in the bedspread on the loose! Police: We’re on our way. Drumpler turns into a bat and flies to Ammo Baron. Ammo Baron: "Huh?" Rin then transform into a vampire as she hisses at Ammo Baron. Summer: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm so frightened of an old hag!" Vikki: "BOO!" Summer: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (runs away) Drumpler: "STOP!" Vikki: "BOO!" Drumpler: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!" (runs away) Jessie: Oh no, the police are over here! The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see everyone being terrified over the person in the bedspread. Police #1: So, it’s a ghost you’re worried about? Everyone nods. Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing Vikki. Police #2: No need to worry, it’s just Vikki. Vikki: Um, excuse me, police? Police #1: Get in the car. Notes *The episode title is mixed up between A Bean for Halloween! and Root of All Fears. Category:2019 releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Devination Category:Originally aired on Devination networks